El precio del amor
by Eritea
Summary: ¿Qué harías si el mejor momento de tu vida se transforma en una terrible tragedia? ¿Si pierdes lo que más amas? ¿Si todo color se torna gris? La hermana de Zevran, Zinna, murió dejando un bebé detrás. Es su deber como buen hermano cuidar al niño, protegerlo. Pero... ¿cómo es posible proteger a alguien siendo un asesino? Al destino le gusta jugar.
1. Lo prometo

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, salvo Zinna y Sam. La imagen la tomé prestada de DeviantART._

_Atención: Mucha voilencia y contenido sexual algo explícito en capítulo 2._

_Disfruten y dejen reviews. (:_

* * *

El paisaje era cálido y fresco, raras veces el clima era tan agradable en Antiva; las flores dispersaban su delicioso aroma por toda la zona. Era un bosque, un verde bosque lleno de aves y vida. Al costado había un lago cuyas aguas eran placenteramente mecidas al ritmo del viento. Allí había dos personas. Dos elfos.

Ella estaba arrodillada sonriendo ampliamente a un bulto en sus brazos. Era alta, esbelta. Sus cabellos dorados caían sobre el césped, unidos y atados en una trenza. Algunos pequeños y cortos mechones también caían sobre su frente y sus grandes ojos, grises como las nubes que aparecen al acercarse una tormenta. El bulto era un niño, recostado sobre el cuerpo de la madre y rodeado por sus brazos. Tenía sedosas hebras rubias asomándose por su cabeza y ojos idénticos a los de la mujer. Ella dio media vuelta al escuchar la bochornosa voz del tercer elfo.

— ¿Supongo que no te has metido en ningún problema aún, Zinna? —dijo Zevran sonriendo.

—Definitivamente, no aún—rió la joven. El niño sonrió estirando los brazos hacia él, pidiéndole con su mirada que lo sujetara. El elfo joven lo alzó entre sus brazos procurando no cortarlo con la daga desenvainada que llevaba siempre oculta en su cintura.

—Hola, Sam, ¿cómo has estado? —dijo Zevran dirigiéndose al bebé, se lo notaba realmente feliz.

El niño echó una pequeña y cálida carcajada. No tenía más de un mes de vida. En ese momento, y aún en los brazos de Zevran, lanzó un bostezo que provocó que el hombre lo imitara.

—Jajaja, parece que tienen sueño —rió la joven dulcemente —. Acérquense.

Sam se lanzó a los brazos de su madre contemplando el bello collar de oro con la gema azul que colgaba de su cuello. Zevran se sentó al lado suyo y rodeó a la elfa con su musculoso brazo izquierdo. En seguida, la mujer comenzó a entonar una canción. Una canción de cuna. El hombre la recordaba levemente, era la canción que la nodriza les cantaba en el burdel cuando ambos lloraban.

El niño se durmió de inmediato con la gema entre sus pequeñas manos mientras que el elfo comenzaba a cabecear, dejándose finalmente, vencer por el sueño.

-.o.-

Zevran abrió los ojos, le ardían. Se sentó en la cama secándose las lágrimas secas que se habían quedado impresas en su rostro como huellas en la arena. Todo había sido un sueño. Todo había sido sólo un recuerdo de la vida que ambos habían tenido una vez. Trató de dejar esos pensamientos atrás para prestarle atención al niño que tenía durmiendo en la cama delante de la suya. Parecía estar profundamente dormido. Zevran no pudo evitar devolverle a sus pensamientos el tema anterior.

Zinna era su hermana, con quien compartía sus secretos y cotilleos. Su madre los había tenido en el burdel, por lo cual nadie había podido atenderla correctamente. La mujer nació primero, hubo complicaciones pero había nacido bien. Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de Zevran para hacerlo, la mujer ya estaba agotada y no tenía muchas fuerzas. Su madre había muerto dando a luz a gemelos.

No habían tenido elección al momento de conseguir trabajo en los Cuervos antivanos. No era algo de lo que se sintieran orgullosos, pero se les daba bien matar. Siempre probaban diferentes formas o estrategias. En una de esas estrategias, Zinna quedó embarazada. Sam y su madre estaban en grave peligro: si los Cuervos se enteraban de que una de las mejores asesinas del gremio estaba esperando un bastardo, les darían muerte en seguida. Para evitarlo, Zevran había hecho un trato con el maestre: trabajaría más duro y a menor precio si dejaban vivir a la mujer y al niño. Aceptaron.

Ese sistema habría funcionado durante unos años. Pero apenas llegó a cumplirse, ya que no todo había salido bien.

Esa mujer, esa elfa había muerto en una misión peligrosa de los Cuervos. Zevran y Zinna compartían sus misiones y siempre las hacían uno al lado del otro, como compañeros. A pesar de que comenzaron la misión juntos, en un momento se vieron obligados a separarse, confiados de que nadie había notado su presencia. Era un error.

Al poco tiempo de haberse separado, un potente gemido de dolor bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a las grandes orejas de Zevran. Aterrorizado, corrió escaleras arriba. Nunca fue de esas personas que creen en los Dioses, pero en ese momento, mientras corría, se había puesto a rezar fervientemente por la vida de su hermana.

No fue suficiente ni para _Andraste _ni para los _Creadores_. Cuando llegó jadeante al lugar donde yacía su hermana en el piso, Zevran perdió totalmente el juicio. Mató al arl que estaba con ella, y que había intentado violarla. Había cometido el terrible error de creer que estaba sola. El elfo mató al bastardo dolorosamente, primero estrangulándolo con la manga de la remera que se había sacado. Pero lo soltó antes de que muriera asfixiado, sólo para luego poder rajarle la garganta y bañar toda la sala en su sangre, él incluido.

Observó el cuerpo inerte del humano por unos segundos mientras recordaba que su hermana le aseguraba que los de su clase no eran tan malos como Zevran creía. Escupió en su cuerpo y dio la vuelta para atender a su hermana. Seguía con vida.

Lo siguiente que el elfo recordaba era su hermana implorando con lágrimas en esos preciosos ojos: _«__Prométemelo, Zevran. ¡Prométemelo!__»_. Zevran titubeaba como si no supiera bien que responder, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas que entonces se dejaban ver en sus ojos avellana claro para no romper en llanto. La mujer, con el resto de su fuerza de voluntad, lo tomó por el cuello de la armadura bruscamente acercándolo a ella: _«Por favor»_, dijo casi sin voz. Las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. Sólo había una cosa que el elfo podía hacer.

—Lo prometo.

Esa palabra hizo eco en sus oídos. La elfa dibujó una sonrisa con su boca y se dejó caer en el frío piso de piedra. La alarma había comenzado a sonar, se habían dado cuenta de que había intrusos en el castillo, pero Zevran no hizo movimiento o mueca alguna ante tal hecho. Solo se limitó a acariciar por última vez las suaves manos de su hermana. Tomó el collar de oro con el zafiro de su cuello y antes de marcharse se acercó a su rostro dándole un beso en sus carnosos labios, manchándolos con la sangre del humano que colgaba de ellos. Una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla hasta la de la mujer en donde prevaleció. Zevran se alejó corriendo, sumido en la culpa de dejarla abandonada en la habitación de aquel infeliz, sin siquiera saber que harían con su cuerpo.

— ¿Tío Zev? ¿Por qué lloras, ocurre algo? —dijo Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras se refregaba un ojo con el dorso de la manga. Zevran no se había dado cuenta de que había estado emitiendo débiles gritos ahogados, y había llorado tantas lágrimas que sus rodillas estaban completamente empapadas de ellas. Acababa de derramar las lágrimas que había reprimido y reservado para él durante casi seis años.

—Nada, querido. Sólo un mal sueño.


	2. Entre el placer y la agonía

_Aclaración: Rango del capítulo M_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Zevran estaba desolado, como si toda la culpabilidad o la tristeza que había soportado durante años lo abrumaran en ese momento. No estaba feliz, pero no podía permitirse el mostrarse débil ante los Cuervos, y mucho menos ante su sobrino. Sólo por eso, él había decidido seguir con su patética existencia: Sam lo necesitaba.

— ¡Aaah! Mi querido Zevran, ¿a qué se debe esa larga cara? —Taliesen lo miraba insinuante — Ven, ¿no te apetece recibir un masaje y cambiar al bello rostro que sueles tener?

—No molestes, Taliesen. No estoy de humor —el humano pareció ofenderse.

—Como quieras.

Zevran giró la cabeza viéndolo ir: daba largos pasos y chocaba los pies contra la tierra como si quisiera traspasarla. Se había enojado, pero eso no le importaba.

— ¿Tío Zev? —preguntó tiernamente el niño que seguía refregándose el ojo con su mano, mientras que abría la cortina de la tienda con la otra. El hombre se arrodilló ante él, extendiendo un brazo para tocarle el hombro.

—Hola, pequeño. ¿Tienes hambre? —Zevran podía ser muy duro y masculino si lo quería, pero era imposible para él comportarse de esa manera con Sam. Con él era dulce y paternal, aunque era incapaz de verlo a los ojos sin sentir que observaba a su hermana. Aún arrodillado, soltó al niño y giró la cabeza observando un estanque para excluir sus pensamientos. Había fingido una sonrisa —Iré a cazar algunos gansos si eso es lo que quier… —el niño no lo dejó terminar. Aprovechando que el hombre estaba dado vuelta, rodeó sus frágiles y delgados brazos en torno a su cuello abrazándolo. Permaneció en silencio. Zevran no quería llorar, pero le era casi imposible no hacerlo mientras el niño lo sostenía tan dulcemente. Casi podía sentir como le decía que todo estaba bien. Puso su mano en la espalda del chico apretándolo más contra él, contra su pecho. Se dio cuenta de la escena en la que estaba, así que simplemente decidió esconder su rostro en el diminuto hombro del niño y tratar de no derramar lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban aguados.

Cuando Sam lo soltó, le dirigió una sonrisa mientras volvía a entrar a la tienda. No había duda de que adoraba a ese niño, él también a Zevran.

—Bueno, bueno. Acá hay algo que no estás contándome, tío Zev —volvió Taliesen, burlándose.

—Vete, no es lo que tú crees.

—Aaah, ¿y cómo sabes qué es lo que _yo_ creo? —Zevran le dirigió una mirada de odio. Tomó su arco y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió al estanque para cazar algunas aves. Por detrás, Taliesen le echaba una maligna mirada llena de rencor y odio, y por una milésima de segundo, esa misma mirada observó la tienda donde el niño acababa de entrar antes de volver a enfocarse en el elfo adulto. Se retiró con paso decidido.

-.o.-

Zevran detestaba dejar a Sam con su nodriza mientras él estaba _trabajando_, no deseaba para un chico tan bueno la misma vida que él y su hermana habían tenido.

Después de la muerte de Zinna, dos humanos ocuparon su lugar como acompañante de Zevran, pero ambos murieron: no estaban al mismo nivel de los gemelos. Hasta que llegó Taliesen, el elfo esperaba que ocurriera lo mismo que con los otros dos ya que estaba absolutamente seguro de que nadie ocuparía jamás el lugar que Zinna había dejado vacío, pero no fue así. Taliesen no murió. De hecho, demostró ser capaz de llevar el mismo ritmo de matanza que llevaba el elfo. Eso lo enfurecía.

Lo enfureció aún más el empezar a notar a Taliesen apuesto. No comprendía que era lo que había en él que lo tuviera tan cautivado, y no se perdonó a sí mismo ni un instante cuando el humano lo llevó a la cama. Puede que Zevran estuviera acostumbrado a caer en camas de los hombres, pero ese era un golpe demasiado bajo, como si lo que había hecho hubiera sido con su hermana, con Zinna. Se sentía sucio.

Probablemente Taliesen creyó que con tan sólo un beso del apuesto elfo ya eran amantes, porque odiaba a cuanta mujer u hombre se parara a su lado. El humano era muy celoso, y más si estaba enamorado. Zevran no lograba hacerle entender que un revolcón no significaba nada para él.

Se encontraban bañados en sangre: la misión que el maestre les había encomendado estaba completa. Estaban yendo rumbo al campamento de los Cuervos cuando Taliesen decidió que era muy tarde y tocaba descansar. A Zevran le molestó tanto que tomara instantáneamente el mando, que apenas dio la orden de parar, se dirigió hacia los adentros del bosque donde encontró un lago de agua cristalina y la aprovechó para remover de su cobriza piel la sangre que se le había impregnado. Siempre se quitaba las armas y la sangre de su cuerpo antes de ver a Sam, era muy pequeño y no quería que supiera la clase de monstruo que era su tío. Trataba de evitar a toda costa que el pequeño conociera a sus compañeros de armas, por eso temía que Taliesen lo buscara en su casucha.

Se había sacado las armas y la armadura dejándolas a un costado del lago. Entró desnudo en las frías aguas, que empezaron empapándole los pies y fueron subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura. Zevran comenzó a acariciarse el cuerpo, algunas manchas de sangre seguían frescas por lo cual salían fácilmente, pero otras estaban tan firmemente pegadas que fue necesario emplear mucha fuerza para lograr removerlas. Apenas terminó con el cuerpo se sumergió hasta la boca en el lago, el cabello dorado del elfo sería, sin duda, lo más difícil de limpiar. Sus hebras rubias nadaban en el agua, danzando con las pequeñas olas que el hombre provocaba con sus movimientos.

Estaba a punto de salir para lavar la armadura cuando se percató de la presencia de un intruso que introducía su cuerpo también en el lago. Giró lentamente su cabeza temiendo que fuera él, sabía que sí lo era. No llegó a darse vuelta por completo cuando Taliesen lo abrazó apresándolo entre sus brazos, impidiéndole escapar. Estaban tan pegados, que el elfo lograba sentir como el corazón del hombre latía rápidamente, casi como si fuera a huir de su pecho. El humano comenzó a besarle primero tierna y luego apasionadamente el cuello. Susurraba su nombre en sus grandes orejas. Zevran parecía estar sufriendo, pero a la vez lo disfrutaba. Se encontraba entre el placer y la agonía. La mano del humano fue bajando desde su pecho hasta su cintura, y por último hasta sus piernas. Casi en seguida, ambas cinturas comenzaron a moverse de manera simultánea. Zevran finalmente se rindió, pero no quería que Taliesen lo malentendiera.

—No hago esto por amor —dijo entre suspiros de placer. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar al hombre.


	3. Recuerdos y pensamientos

Cuando Zevran despertó, le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Al girar su cabeza, vio el cuerpo desnudo de Taliesen a su lado, seguía durmiendo. El elfo tenía claro que no estaba enamorado, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba la compañía del humano. Lo odiaba, pero eso a la vez lo excitaba.

Caminó adolorido hasta la orilla del lago, en donde se arrodilló y comenzó a pulir la sangrienta armadura. Al notar que no estaba obteniendo ningún éxito, renunció a la tarea y se vistió con la fría y mojada armadura.

Taliesen despertó al escuchar el ruido del metal contra el ardiente cuerpo del elfo.

—Buenos días —saludó con una picarona sonrisa. Zevran no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Sabía que el hombre era testarudo y que no comprendería que lo que el elfo sentía no era amor, sino simple excitación —Aaah, ya entiendo, ya entiendo. _"No hago esto por amor"_, ¿verdad? —dijo imitándolo con una chillona voz, quería irritarlo. Zevran no hizo caso y terminó de ponerse la sangrienta armadura lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Qué pasó con las mercancías robadas anoche? —pronunció el elfo finalmente después de una larga pausa, mientras se ponía de cuclillas para atarse las sucias botas llenas de barro.

—No lo sé —eso debió poner al hombre acuclillado muy nervioso, porque giró la cabeza sobresaltado, mirándolo por primera vez en el día.

— ¿Y los carruajes? ¡¿Y los caballos?! —dijo levantando cada vez más el tono de voz. Se había puesto de pie, a medida que avanzaba sólo un par de pasos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?, al parecer no te das cuenta de que acabo de despertarme y sigo recostado en el césped —su tono sarcástico puso a Zevran de muy mal humor.

— ¡Pues sirve de algo y ve a fijarte si nuestras mercancías siguen donde _tú_ las dejaste! —Gritó —, y por el hálito del _Hacedor_, ponte algo encima —pidió luego, le extrañaba haber hablado sobre el Dios de los humanos, nunca hizo caso a la religión. Pero estaba más extrañado aún de encontrarse incómodo por primera vez al tener un hombre desnudo cerca de él.

El hombretón hizo caso y caminó, muy a su pesar, hacia donde creía haber dejado las carretas con los caballos que portaban los elementos robados. No parecía preocuparle mucho el ir desnudo por un bosque donde cualquiera podría verlo. Zevran lo miró de reojo, mientras más sabía que lo odiaba, más lo encendía. Taliesen comenzó a silbar una melodía a medida que recorría el bosque. Afortunadamente, el elfo estaba muy enfocado en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención. Suspiró y se tocó el pecho, algo iba mal. Comenzó a buscar por todos lados: en el barro, en su armadura, en el césped…, no lo encontraba. Sumido en la desesperación, se lanzó al agua donde, hundido en la tierra mojada, se encontraba el collar de su hermana. Aliviado, lo apretó en su mano y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello.

-.o.-

—Estoy aburrido, ¿cuándo vendrá el tío Zev? —preguntaba muy seguido el chiquillo, que jugaba incansable con una pequeña pelota de hule con una campanilla dentro que había encontrado debajo de un mueble. La tiraba para que, al rebotar contra una pared, volviera a sus manos y repetir la acción.

—Lo sé, ahora quédate quieto y para con ese ruido infernal, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que trato de leer un libro? — dijo su nodriza. Era una vieja mujer, muy arrugada y con el pelo tan canoso que parecía imposible encontrar un solitario cabello del color que solía tener décadas atrás. El niño se acercó a ella, apoyando sus manitas en el apoyabrazos del sillón en el que estaba la anciana sentada.

— ¿Un libro? —Sonrió emocionado, sus ojos se habían iluminado — ¡Amo los libros!, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿puedes leérmelo?

—¡Basta, que me harás explotar la cabeza con tantas preguntas! —Bramó tapándose los oídos —No es una historia que puedan leer niños de cinco años.

—Estoy por cumplir seis, faltan sólo trece días —habló el muchacho a la defensiva. Había puesto cara de nene encaprichado.

—No es una gran diferencia, jovencito —respondió la mujer regalándole una ligera sonrisa.

Rojo de rabia y vergüenza, el niño dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de atrás de la choza, mientras la anciana lo seguía con la mirada.

—Hola, Sam —niños de su edad lo saludaban felices apenas salió al exterior.

Comenzaron a jugar un divertido juego que Zevran le había enseñado a su sobrino en momentos de aburrimiento: el Héroes y Humanos. Decía que lo había aprendido mirando a dos elfos de la elfería jugar. Niños y niñas, elfos y humanos correteaban uno en busca del otro pronunciando los nombres y hechos de grandes héroes en la historia de toda Thedas, mencionando los demás, un nombre enemigo para conseguir defenderse de el héroe previamente nombrado.

— ¡Vamos, Sam, juega con nosotros! —decía una niña sonriente. Sam negó con la cabeza, lo cual pareció decepcionarla bastante. Mientras los demás niños jugaban, el sobrino de Zevran observaba el amanecer en aquél valle. Se puso a pensar en su tío, odiaba verlo marcharse, los días se hacían mortalmente aburridos sin ninguna de sus anécdotas.

—Soy el Rey Maric, ¡estás muerto, muerto, muerto!

—No puedes matarme, ¡soy un gran dragón escupe-fuego!

El elfo los observaba jugando tan placenteramente el juego que el tío Zev había enseñado. Se puso a pensar que nunca había jugado él ese juego. A pesar de lo divertido que perecía, al muchacho no le llamaba la atención el jugar con nombres de héroes precisamente humanos.

—Sam, te estás perdiendo toda la diversión. ¡Ven! —la niña de trenzas largas volvía a sonreírle insistente mientras le extendía una mano. Sam meditaba si jugar por primera vez o dejarlo para otro día.

—Soy _Andraste_, te cortaré a la mitad con mi _Espada de la Misericordia_ —dijo Sam al final tomando una fina y delgada vara de un árbol que había cerca, y blandiéndola torpemente comenzó el juego.

-.o.-

—¡Zevran, Taliesen! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estaban ustedes dos?! —Gritó un maestre al verlos llegar —Se suponía que debían hacer lo pedido y regresar en dos días, ¡pasaron tres!

—Lo siento, surgió un imprevisto —declaró Zevran mientras miraba fijamente a Taliesen echándole la culpa. Este no hacía caso alguno ni a las acusaciones del elfo ni a los reproches del superior —Completamos la misión, pero mientras volvíamos nos robaron los caballos y las carretas con la mayor parte de lo robado. Que amarga ironía. Tuvimos que volver a pie.

—Es la primera vez que les pasa esto a _ustedes_. Por hoy, y sólo por hoy, se los dejaré pasar. Vayan a darse un baño, señoritas —el serio maestre siempre se burlaba de todos. Se necesitaba valor para insultar a asesinos experimentados, pero mucho más para insultarlo a él.

Zevran se dirigió a su casucha y se sacó la armadura que tenía puesta lo más veloz que pudo cambiándosela por la misma remera que usaba normalmente frente a Sam: una sencilla camisa de plebeyo. Corrió hasta la casa de la nodriza del niño, sabía que odiaba quedarse allí, sobre todo porque no tenía el don de hacer amigos.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Sam jugando con los niños. Los observaba correr sonrientes mientras pronunciaban nombres de humanos que habían hecho algo importante por Thedas. Estaba a punto de llamarlo para irse, cuando lo escuchó.

—Soy mi tío Zev, salvaré a las damas y castigaré a los malvados —el impacto que tuvo esa frase en Zevran lo dejó sin habla. No daba crédito a sus oídos por lo que acababa de escuchar. Su sobrino lo veía como un héroe a pesar de que era un asesino. Agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas incontenibles de pésame recorrían sus mejillas hasta encontrarse con la tierra. Sonrió — ¿Eh? ¡Tío Zev! —gritó el niño corriendo hasta él. Zevran abrió los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Aprovechando que no lo estaba mirando, se secó las lágrimas y le preguntó si estaba listo para irse. El niño asintió, tomó la mano de su tío y, con la mano libre, saludó a sus nuevos amigos.

Mientras caminaban, Sam le contó todo lo que ocurrió en el día sin olvidarse de ningún detalle. Zevran asentía haciendo parecer que le escuchaba, aunque no era así. El elfo se quedó pensativo con una falsa sonrisa impregnada en su rostro mientras recordaba a su sobrino gritar su nombre. Lo hizo parar en el medio del camino y se arrodilló ante él.

—Quería darte esto en tu cumpleaños, pero creo que ahora es un buen momento —retiró algo que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello y se lo dio al niño en la mano —Ten, ¿recuerdas lo que es esto? —Sam se quedó mirando el objeto. No parecía recordarlo —Era de tu madre. Este collar te encantaba cuando eras un bebé. Siempre que ella te tomaba en sus brazos y te cantaba una canción, tú lo agarrabas y te dormías con él entre tus manos —una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del niño indicando que comenzaba a recordarlo, muy vagamente.

—Gracias, tío Zev —pasó su cabeza entre la cadena de oro y observó la gema azul que ahora colgaba de su cuello —Es extraño que quisieras dármelo en mi cumpleaños, siempre olvidas cuando es —dijo sonriendo. Zevran rió avergonzado, no era que se olvidaba de la fecha de su nacimiento, de hecho se olvidaba de qué fecha era cada día. Además no tenía una memoria que lo favoreciera.

Siguieron caminando hasta la choza tomados de la mano. Sam agarró el zafiro entre sus dedos libres y lo contemplaba como si pudiera apreciar a su madre en él. Le encantaba.


	4. Tío Taliesen

Seis días habían pasado, Taliesen se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Se notaba como odiaba que Zevran pusiera más atención en su sobrino que en él. Tres veces fueron las que lo llevó a la cama, innumerables las que el humano le robó un beso, y aún así, el elfo se atrevía a ignorarlo como si fuera un completo desconocido. Imperdonable.

— ¡Sam! ¿Estás listo? —gritó el elfo adulto desde afuera de la casucha mientras se echaba una pesada mochila a la espalda. Se encontraba envuelto en vendas que protegían su brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas.

— ¡Sí, tío Zev! —salió corriendo mientras el obsequio de su tío rebotaba en el aire. Estaba visiblemente asustado y preocupado.

Emprendieron un viaje muy peligroso, tanto para Sam como para Zevran. Resulta que el asesino había discutido a pleno pulmón un par de días atrás con su compañero Taliesen por una complicación en la última tarea realizada, que no salió para nada bien, pero Zevran también discutía para que el humano dejara de acosarlo. No terminó bien, comenzaron a golpearse el uno al otro con las manos desnudas.

Un maestre tuvo que intervenir para separarlos. El mismo que les había dado una nueva oportunidad cuando unos bandidos les robaron las mercancías. Zevran estaba harto de esa vida como Cuervo, como asesino. Quería hacer algo bien por primera vez. Se enfrentó al maestre, con la espalda recta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, casi desafiándolo. No fue una batalla gloriosa, pero antes de caer se había llevado a unos cuantos con él. El anciano lo odiaba, lo cual complicó la situación aún más. Zevran quería retirarse.

Apenas sanaron un poco sus heridas y tuvo control suficiente de su cuerpo como para hacer las cosas por sí mismo, se levantó de la camilla de la enfermería donde lo habían abandonado a merced de los curanderos y se dirigió a la choza donde vivía con su sobrino. Debían irse de allí cuanto antes.

-.o.-

Zevran trataba de mantener a Sam tranquilo, indiferente a cualquier cosa. Pero era muy complicado ya que el chico era bastante listo para su edad. Su respiración entrecortada le indicaba al adulto que estaba muy asustado, a pesar de que decía estar bien.

Tres días fueron los que merodearon por el país, alejándose de los Cuervos, hasta llegar a un frondoso bosque donde se mantuvieron ocultos en una tienda que habían armado para protegerse del exterior. Sam preguntaba siempre que tenía oportunidad porqué habían tenido que irse cuando finalmente había conseguido amigos. Zevran no sabía muy bien que responderle, sólo se le ocurría decirle con su mejor sonrisa que era una aventura, pero el niño lo miraba decepcionado, quizás por haber dejado a sus nuevos amigos o quizás porque le dolía que su tío no le dijera la verdad.

En el tiempo que estuvieron ocultos, no hubo presencia alguna de asesinos que observaran sus movimientos. Eso tranquilizaba un poco a Zevran, pero también lo alarmaba. Sabía que huyeran las veces que huyeran, los Cuervos acabarían por encontrarlos.

—Tío Zev, es en serio. ¿Por qué nos hemos ido? —preguntó Sam son la esperanza de que le respondiera la verdad —, ¿es por la pelea que tuviste con el tío Taliesen?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo que _"tío Taliesen"_?, ¿de dónde lo conocía?, ¿dónde, cuándo?, ¿cómo supo de su pelea? Lo agarró con fuerza de ambos antebrazos obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Había entrado en pánico y estaba tan asustado que no notó que el niño lo miraba sorprendido por su reacción, pero aunque lo hubiera notado no habría dado importancia a su estado. Quería protegerlo, sobre todo de Taliesen.

— ¿De dónde conoces ese nombre, Sam? —exigió mirando fijamente al niño, que se asustaba cada vez más.

—Tío Zev, me estás lastimando… —dijo con lágrimas en sus grises ojos.

— ¡Dímelo! —lo sacudió una vez queriendo que le respondiera. No lo hizo, pues el niño, en medio del terror que le dio ver a su tío en ese estado, se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Zevran pareció reaccionar. Lo soltó y lo abrazó, delicadamente, sintiéndose culpable mientras el niño lloraba en su pecho.

—Sam, lo lamento —se disculpó hablando ahora tranquilamente. El niño emitió un ruido con su garganta que indicaba que lo había perdonado, aunque seguía apretando la camisa del hombre entre sus manos y hundía cada vez con más fuerza su cara en ella —, pero necesito que me digas de donde conoces a ese hombre —. El niño asintió son su cabeza aún escondida y se alejó lentamente. Miraba al suelo de la tienda, sus ojos se habían tornado colorados del llanto.

—Tío Taliesen… —Zevran odió profundamente que lo llamara de esa forma —, él es mi amigo, venía a verme a veces cuando tú cazabas aves o pescabas para comer. Siempre me preguntaba cómo estaba y cómo eras tú conmigo.

— ¿Qué le respondías?

—La verdad. Que siempre me trataste bien, que a mí me gustaba estar contigo —El adulto sintió como se encogía su corazón en su pecho. El niño se sorbió la nariz y prosiguió—. Tío Taliesen sólo escuchaba. Me preguntaba algo y escuchaba mi respuesta, nunca me dijo nada sobre él.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a llamarle _"tío Taliesen"_?

—Cuando me pidió que lo hiciera. Me contó que tú y él eran muy buenos amigos, y que le haría feliz que lo llamara de la misma manera que te llamo a ti —Zevran lanzó un suspiro mientras corría su cabeza a un lado, cerrando los ojos. Sam parecía dudar entre contarle o no algo, finalmente lo hizo —Había venido a verme un rato antes de que aparecieras diciendo que debíamos irnos —. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. No hizo ningún gesto y trató de mantener la calma. No quería volver a asustarlo.

—Y fue allí cuando te dijo de nuestra pelea, ¿verdad?

El niño musitó un _«__Sí_». Zevran no dijo nada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, cruzando los brazos, comenzó a meditar. Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar. Después de una larga e incómoda pausa, el adulto pegó una ojeada hacia fuera de la tienda y vio como la luna y las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos.

—Es tarde y fue un día largo. Deberíamos dormir —Sam asintió.

— ¿Puedo…, puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó algo nervioso. Zevran sonrió y se movió dejándole un espacio donde podía acostarse. El rubio niño se acercó y se recostó a su lado, el adulto lo abrazó para que no pasara frío —… ¿Tío Zev? —Preguntó corroborando si el hombre se había dormido, quien le dedicó un sonido proveniente de su garganta para hacerle saber que estaba despierto —, ¿qué ocurrirá luego? ¿El tío…? —. Pensó lo que iba a decir y se corrigió —… ¿Taliesen vendrá a buscarnos?

Zevran abrió los ojos mirándolo. Figuró una sonrisa reconfortante con sus labios y le respondió que todo estaría bien, que era posible que Taliesen viniera en su búsqueda, pero que no pasaría nada. El niño pareció entenderlo. El ex asesino levantó la vista por encima de la cabeza del niño, procurando que no lo viera mientras sus facciones cambiaban de esa sonrisa a una preocupada mirada. Comprendió que lo más sensato en ese momento sería no dejar al niño solo.

Su cabeza estaba siendo bombardeada por miles de pensamientos aunque él sólo intentaba dormir. Le costó horrores pero finalmente llegaron los primeros dejes de cansancio. Sin resistirse, cerró los ojos y aguardó hasta fundirse en su sueño.


	5. ¿Dónde estás?

_NOTA: En este capítulo, pasaron tres días desde el anterior. Quiero decir que si en el anterior faltaban cuatro días para el Día del Nombre (o Cumpleaños) de Sam, ahora falta sólo uno._

* * *

El elfo estaba en el bosque, lo notaba, aunque nada era igual. No podía distinguir el verde de los árboles ni el azul del lago, sólo veía unas negras siluetas que le indicaban que allí estaban.

Sam no se encontraba con él. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, tenía que encontrarlo, _debía_ hacerlo. No podía verlo, pero sí escucharlo. Lloraba.

— ¿Tío Zev?... ¡Tío Zev! ¿Dónde estás? —gritaba. La voz entrecortada del niño sonaba aterrada e invadida de miedo y desesperación. Comenzó a gimotear —Tío Zev, ¿dónde estoy? —su voz se había apagado, casi como si hubiera perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Comenzó a correr en la primera dirección que se le ocurrió, no tenía ni idea de dónde salía la voz del niño. Parecía que estaba sobre su cabeza, o quizás dentro de ella. A medida que corría, más claro se hacía el sonido de su llanto, hasta que logró ver su silueta arrodillada en el suelo. Sonrió, pero sus piernas se clavaron en el suelo al ver como un espeso líquido emanaba de la sien del niño y se deslizaba por el blanco piso.

Rojo. El único color que distinguía. Sangre.

Gritó su nombre, pero no hizo caso. No lo escuchaba, no lo veía. Cuando Zevran fue capaz de moverse, corrió para abrazar al pobre niño. Pero una flecha voló al lado de Sam provocándole un corte en su mejilla antes de que el adulto pudiera hacer nada. Miró en la dirección donde había venido la flecha, en vano. Sólo veía los negros árboles y el brillante vacío blanco que los engullía.

Sam había echado a correr escandalizado, con su tío detrás. _«¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puede verme?»,_ se preguntaba petrificado el hombre, no lo comprendía.

Su sobrino tropezó varias veces antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo. Era la oportunidad de Zevran para poder acercarse y sacarlo de allí, pero algo andaba mal. Mientras más corría, mas se alejaba del muchacho. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse. No podía hacer nada, sólo observar.

Una flecha volvió a salir de la nada, esta vez, dando de lleno en el pecho del niño. Soltó un alarido de dolor. La flecha no había dado en el blanco, no había conseguido acabar con su vida. Zevran tomó su cabeza en sus manos y ocultó su rostro. No podía hacer nada, y no quería ver a su sobrino siendo masacrado por un fantasma. Lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que ver. Tenía que saber de quién debía vengarse luego. Una nueva flecha cayó como un misil en la palma de la mano del niño. Entendió que no querían matarlo, sino torturarlo, jugar con él.

—Tío Zev, ayúdame. Por favor —las plegarias del niño le encogía el alma cada vez más. Apretó los dientes, cerró el puño y comenzó a darle varios golpes a la tierra, lanzando maldiciones en cada uno de ellos.

La última flecha apareció, pegando en la frente del chico. Sam cayó provocando un sonido seco; ese sonido retumbó en la cabeza de Zevran como una bomba recién activada. Se quedó allí, petrificado como una estatua observando consternado a su sobrino, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Sus nublados ojos miel seguían el rastro de la sangre, que había llegado de alguna forma a empaparle las rodillas…, y las manos.

_«__Prométemelo, Zevran. ¡Prométemelo!__»_, se escuchaba desde alguna parte del lugar. Era la voz de Zinna, sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos. ¿Qué clase de tortura era esa?

Esa frase se repitió otra vez. Zevran sólo se tapaba los oídos, llenándolos de la sangre de su sobrino. Había comenzado a llorar. No le gustaba lo que veía, lo que gustaba lo que escuchaba, no le gustaba lo que sentía…

_«__Prométemelo, Zevran. ¡Prométemelo!__»_, se escuchó una vez más. Justo después, la risa demente de un hombre se hacía lugar. Conocía esa risa muy bien. Sintió algo detrás suyo, como si ese hombre estuviera ahí y lo observara, pero se quedó petrificado mirando hacia delante. En seguida, una espada le rebanaba el pescuezo al elfo. Su cabeza rebotó y frenó obligadamente al chocar contra una bota de cuero. El hombre volvía a reírse.

-.o.-

Zevran se reincorporó de un brinco en la cama. Había despertado sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su costado, quería corroborar que todo había sido un mal sueño, quería corroborar que su sobrino seguía a su lado. Y allí estaba, plácidamente dormido. Su corazón pareció calmar. Últimamente tenía muchas pesadillas como aquellas. Intentara lo que intentara, no conseguía bloquearlas, lo detestaba.

Se levantó y salió de la tienda. Los pájaros cantaban y el cielo se teñía de diferentes colores, todos propios de un amanecer de otoño.

Parecía que la noche anterior había llovido, puesto que gotas de rocío bañaban la vegetación. Zevran se recostó en el césped observando al cielo y los pájaros que volaban sobre él. Era una buena forma de despejarse de aquella pesadilla. Sentía deseos de acercarse a un estanque que había visto en alguna parte del bosque para despegarse de la transpiración que lo envolvía, pero desistió al recordar que Sam seguía durmiendo. No lo iba a dejar.

Largó un suspiro. Aquella fresca brisa le hacía recordar a su hermana, que aparecía de a ratos en su mente. Una ardilla había aparecido olisqueando curiosa al hombre tendido en el suelo. Zevran la observaba, no con deseos de cazarla, sino que quería que se acercase para acariciarla. Eso hizo. Se acercó y se subió a su pecho donde se durmió. Al adulto le enterneció el presenciar un bostezo del peludo animal, por lo cual lo imitó y volvió a dormirse con la criatura encima de él.

Sam se había despertado y salido de la tienda al ver que su tío no se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿Tío Zev? —preguntó al correr la cortina. Se quedó observando al animalillo encima de su tío, que había alzado su cabeza para ver lo que acababa de salir. Le llamó la atención, así que acercó a él cuidadamente procurando no asustarlo. No tuvo éxito, al dar el primer paso hacia adelante, la ardilla salió despavorida adentrándose en el bosque. Sam sonrió y echó en su persecución.

Luego de un tiempo, sin saber donde estaba, comenzó a ojear todo el lugar. Comenzó a asustarse.

— ¿Tío Zev?... ¡Tío Zev! ¿Dónde estás?


	6. Hoy es mi cumpleaños

Zevran despertó. Era la primera vez que dormía tan plácidamente en días. Observó el cielo. La noche se extendía sobre su cabeza: la luna llena brillaba cual diamante mientras las estrellas la acompañaban como diminutas perlas. Sonrió.

Aquella noche era la más bella que Zevran había presenciado jamás.

Su rostro tomó una oscuridad macabra al recordar su sueño la noche anterior. No era el sueño lo que lo inquietaba. Sino que al reaccionar, notó había dormido toda la tarde. Entró de un salto a la tienda.

— ¿Sam? —No estaba — No, no me hagas esto, por favor. ¡Sam!, ¡Sam!

Corrió hasta el centro del bosque, estaba perdido. No sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer.

—¡Sam! —soltó un potente alarido de desesperación.

Se tomó la cabeza con sus manos y se arrodilló. Todo había salido mal, sólo por una estupidez, más concretamente, por desafiar a su ex compañero y maestre. Tenía que encontrarlo, pero no sabía dónde empezar a buscar. De la desesperación que sentía, no le salían las lágrimas. El reflejo del sol en un objeto brillante le pegó en la cara y levantó la vista. Una botella vacía que él conocía muy bien estaba junto con una nota que yacía a lo lejos, volteada por el viento. Sin perder un segundo se levantó y la tomó en sus manos. Se le cayó una vez debido a la forma en la que le temblaban pero la atrapó antes de que tocara el piso. Estaba escrito con sangre, leyó:

_«Tenemos a tu sobrino. Ven a buscarlo al campamento si en verdad lo quieres. Tienes tiempo hasta el amanecer. Ven solo»_.

Zevran sintió rabia en su interior, ira. Apretujó la nota en su mano y echó a correr. No faltaban más de cinco horas para el alba.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y llegó a la tienda donde habían estado viviendo los últimos días. Tomó dos espadas que descansaban ocultas debajo de ella y emprendió una carrera hasta el campamento de los Cuervos antivanos. Presentía que una mordaz trampa lo esperaba, pero no le importaba volver y servir de comida para los mabaris mientras que su sobrino estuviera a salvo.

-.o.-

Llegó. Todo estaba desierto. No había nadie, ni siquiera Taliesen. Eso no le gustaba para nada.

Tomó sus armas, una en cada mano y agudizó el oído para notar hasta el más mínimo sonido a su rededor. Caminaba cautelosamente, cuidando su presencia en cada paso. Escuchó algo en sus espaldas. Dio la vuelta alarmado y una bandada de pájaros voló despavorida. Zevran estaba paranoico, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba. Siguió avanzando.

Finalmente consiguió distinguir una silueta a lo lejos. Era Sam, se encontraba de pie, mirándolo con ojos llorosos, su mano sangraba y en una de sus mejillas había un fino corte. Corrió y corrió queriendo abrazarlo, pero al mismo tiempo que el niño negaba con la cabeza, un hombre acuchilló a Zevran por la espalda. Se oyó el desesperado grito del niño.

—No seas aguafiestas, se suponía que debías tardar en encontrarlo —Era un hombre de largo cabello pelirrojo. Zevran comenzó a ver borroso, y sus oídos estaban fallándole —. Te curaremos, elfo. Y luego nos iremos —. Escondió una nota en un bolsillo de su camisa —. Será mejor que no te tardes mucho en encontrarnos. Si no llegas antes del amanec… —, el dolorido elfo no consiguió escuchar como terminaba la frase, había perdido la consciencia.

-.o.-

Recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido hacía media hora en el campamento. Sólo dos cosas estaban pegadas en su mente: la mano sangrante del niño y la nota que le habían guardado. La abrió.

_«Lo siento, elfo, hoy me levanté con ganas de jugar un juego. Se llama "Busca o muere", ¿hace falta que te diga de qué trata?..., es un juego complicado así que te daré una pista: ¿recuerdas aquél enorme árbol donde solían refugiarse tú y la perra de tu hermana? Bueno, recuerda que _no_ estaremos allí»_.

A Zevran le entraron ganas de estrangular al maldito bastardo que había planeado todo eso. Conocía bien a sus ex compañeros de armas. Estarían exactamente en el lugar donde reclamaban no estar. Siempre hacían lo mismo, por lo cual estaba segurísimo de que le estarían preparando una adecuada bienvenida a su antiguo discípulo.

Era complicado caminar contando con la herida que cargaba en su espalda, y lo era mucho más correr, pero eso no lo detuvo…

Recordaba el lugar como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Estaba lejos, muy lejos. No le quedaban más de tres horas hasta que las primeras luces del sol se dieran lugar en esa oscura y fría noche.

-.o.-

Llegó. Observó aquél sauce careciente de hojas debido a la estación presente. Aunque en su momento estaba repleto de verdes hojas, le costaba trabajo dejar a un lado cada recuerdo de Zinna que le venía a la mente al observar aquél gigantesco árbol, dueño de tantas aventuras, risas y pésames. Eso, Zinna. Sus últimas palabras cruzaron su mente con un suspiro.

Por más que quisiera acercarse corriendo, no podía. Su agitado aliento huía en forma de niebla cortándole la respiración e impidiéndole continuar de forma calmada. Observó el lago y olfateó su aroma. Su brisa.

Cuando abrió los ojos contempló a Sam tomarse la mano sangrante, de espaldas hacia el agua. Giró la cabeza al oír su nombre, proveniente de la boca de su tío. Consternado por la colorada cara del niño debido al llanto, dio rápidamente un corto paso, entonces un sonido sordo y grueso se hizo lugar. La bomba había sido activada derribándolo y provocándole quemaduras en su cobriza piel. Casi en seguida hordas de Cuervos cayeron sobre él intentando asestarle el golpe de gracia. Hábilmente, Zevran los evadía todos y con un potente rugido de furia, exterminó a los inútiles asesinos presentes. Se sorprendió al no notar a Taliesen entre ellos, pero no hizo mueca alguna. Estaba ocupado descuartizando con la mirada al maestre, ése que odiaba.

Hizo caso a sus anhelos y fue destruyendo el cuerpo del anciano, trozo a trozo, en frente de su sobrino. Cuando Zevran alzó su cabeza, empapada en sangre ajena, sus enojados ojos miel chocaron los asustados grises del niño. Al darse cuenta de su acción, se tapó la cara y limpió torpemente la sangre que chorreaba de ella. Pero era tarde, Sam lo había visto todo.

Incluso así el niño le agradecía por su rescate, y comenzó a dar zancadas hacia él, tan largas como le permitía su diminuto cuerpo. Zevran lo imitó, pero antes de que sus brazos chocaran, antes de que Sam se abrazara en sus brazos otra vez, una flecha se hizo lugar en la noche que comenzaba a aclararse, cayó en el cuello del niño.

Impactado, observaba a su única familia caer en la seca tierra resquebrajada. Volteó la cabeza esperando encontrar los ojos del perro malnacido contra los suyos, pero no lo hizo. No había nadie. Recordó la pesadilla de la noche anterior.

Caminó jadeante esos dos pasos que los separaban hasta ese lugar, ese maldito lugar donde el hijo de su hermana yacía apenas respirando. Tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo mantuvo en su regazo.

— ¿Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam —susurraba el elfo mientras recorría con su mano cada extremidad del niño procurando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se nublaron al no encontrar señal alguna. Hasta que escuchó al niño toser cuidadosamente, sin moverse más de lo necesario para no hundir más la flecha.

—Tío Zev… —dijo silenciosamente —, sabía que vendrías. Siempre lo haces —la sonrisa apacible del niño no le dejaba claro al adulto si comenzar a llorar o si sonreír él también. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar en un suspiro entrecortado la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Debí haberte protegido —musitó palpando cuidadosamente la parte del cuello donde la flecha seguía impregnada. La sangre emanaba de a poco, formando un charco al dar con el suelo de tierra. Empezaba a empalidecer —. No he sido lo suficientemente rápido.

El niño levantó un brazo y apoyó la palma de su mano en la mejilla del hombre. Lo comprendía, comprendía todo. Zevran levantó una de sus manos para llevársela donde se encontraba la del niño.

—Lo fuiste. No tengo miedo de la muerte, tío Zev —respondió con una amplia sonrisa de serenidad, tan llena de paz que asustaba. Cualquier chico de su edad lloraría al saber que se aproxima su hora, pero no él, él estaba calmado. Ni siquiera su corazón delataba algún agitamiento o inquietud —. No ahora que estoy a tu lado.

Los ojos de Zevran soltaron lágrimas. Lágrimas sinceras de tristeza. Agachó su cabeza hasta tocar el torso de Sam y comenzó a llorar sin miedo a que lo vean. Sin miedo a que piensen lo débil que era. Si amar a alguien y sufrir su muerte es motivo de condena, entonces era culpable. Lo era. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse complicándole aún más impedir el llanto.

Las primeras luces del sol habían salido impactando en el frío agua y reflejando cada cadáver presente.

— ¿Tío Zev…? —Dijo tranquilamente el niño, mientras lo apartaba de su pecho —Hoy es mi cumpleaños —su sonrisa se agrandó, al igual que la angustia de Zevran —. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero.

— ¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó relajándose un poco.

—Paz. Paz para ti, para mí…, paz para mi madre. No llores, tío, no me gusta verte llorar —comenzó a atragantarse, producto de su falta de sangre. Zevran se desesperó notablemente, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y tan poco tiempo… —. No podemos cambiar lo que ya es, ¿verdad? —Soltó una ligera risita —Te voy a extrañar mucho, tío Zev —tosió sangre que se quedó en sus labios. Zevran las limpió con su mano. Ahora parecía completamente ajeno a cualquier sentimiento. Su seriedad era extrema, al punto de no cambiar el gesto ni en los últimos aires del niño —, cuando me vaya, ¿me olvidarás?

—Nunca.

Sin mediar palabra, el niño se quitó con dificultad el sangrante collar que rodeaba su cuello y se lo devolvió al hombre que estaba a su lado. Que siempre estuvo allí.

—Quédatelo. Yo no lo necesitaré —ahora sí. Sus ojos se empaparon y lloraron lágrimas, Zevran no podría distinguir si eran de tristeza o de felicidad…, o simplemente de agonía. No quería pensar en eso. Su sobrino le había pedido que no volviera a llorar, y planeaba hacerlo. Secó sus lágrimas para dejar de verlas —. Tío, ¿podrías…? —preguntó suplicante el pequeño.

—No —respondió cortante el hombre. No podía hacerlo.

—Por favor.

—No me lo pidas, Sam. No puedo —su voz volvió a entrecortarse pero, fiel a su promesa, no se asomó ninguna lágrima.

—Esto es una tortura. Estoy sufriendo. Quiero descansar lo más pronto posible. Quiero ver a mi madre, recordarla, y no sólo por tus historias, tío. Quiero conocerla —la sincera petición de Sam pudo con el hombre. Tomó con una mano la flecha que impedía el fluir de su sangre. Sam cerró los ojos, una lágrima se le escapó, ahora se notaba el miedo que antes disimulaba. Sin soltar la flecha, Zevran se acercó al muchacho y lo besó en la frente. Sin moverse, retiró con fiereza la asesina y apretó los ojos al oír los gemidos del niño. Lo miró y no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

Pero algo lo detuvo, una melodía. Detrás del árbol alguien silbaba una melodía conocida por el adulto. Era la canción que su hermana cantaba después de su nodriza. Contempló el cuerpo de un hombre aparecer. Taliesen.

—Qué espectáculo —aplaudía el humano —. Casi me toca el alma —se llevó una mano al corazón con una sonrisa burlona. Al elfo le invadió un instinto asesino, sólo se contuvo porque el cuerpo carente de vida de su sobrino estaba en sus brazos.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tú lo planeaste todo.

—Te quería sólo para mí y ese enano molestaba —respondió insultante, tomando con fuerza al elfo de la mandíbula obligándolo a mirarlo —. No me dejaste opción.

Zevran sentía deseos de abalanzarse sobre él y cortarle esa lengua de serpiente que tenía. No le importaba en absoluto su motivo.

—Corre, Taliesen.

— ¿Eh?

—Corre. Porque si te vuelvo a ver, te juro y te vuelvo a jurar que tu cabeza descansará en un saco de mugre.

— ¿Pero respetarás lo que queda de mí? —rió bromista. No se tomaba en serio la amenaza del elfo. Fue cuando bajó la vista para observarlo que descubrió que no era broma. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Pero… ¡pero yo hice esto porque quiero que seas mío!

—No necesito tu estúpido cariño —dijo asqueado —. Lo repetiré una vez más. Corre.

Bajó la vista para volver a centrar su atención en Sam. Recordó una vez más cuando Zinna le decía que los humanos y elfos eran iguales. Zevran sólo veía humanos, pero nunca humanidad. Hizo una mueca de desprecio que Taliesen llegó a apreciar.

—Volveremos a vernos, Zevran. Te prometo que así será —advirtió amenazante y se fue con fuertes pisadas.

El elfo se quedó en silencio. Hasta que decidió volver a hablar, bajo, casi en un susurro:

—Esperaré impaciente.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece review?_

_Acepto toda clase de críticas._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por estar._

_Les envío un enorme saludo desde acá._

_Eritea._


End file.
